This specification refers to a Model of Utility related to an improved device for anchoring shoe laces with quick tightening and slackening, the evident purpose of which is allow to determine the tightening of shoes in a quick and effective way, so that once the appropriate tightening of a shoe has been made by using a knot or bow with the lace in a conventional manner, to carry out later the necessary successive tightening and slackening operations, the user's task is simply to only and exclusively hook and unhook the relative anchorages.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention applies to the industry field devoted to manufacture auxiliary elements for shoes.
2. Description of the Invention
The improved device for anchoring shoe laces with quick tightening and slackening as proposed by the invention constitutes per se an evident solution to the present problems on this matter.
In a more definite manner, the improved device for anchoring shoe laces with quick tightening and slackening which is the object of the present invention is constituted as an element which is capable of providing the shoes with a quick tightening of same, this tightening to the foot being maintained in an invariable way, even when the shoe has been put on and removed several times.
In synthesis, the device is constituted from a plate having a hook configuration, which is destined to carry out a hooking and unhooking at the eyelet located on a shoe, having a fastening sheath made of a plate, and a flap-shaped ring, the function of which is to make easy the handle and use of same.
At the same time, the device has a ring or link which is formed on the flap and serving as an eyelet, through which the shoe lace is inserted, so being converted into a new pass therefore.
This device can be incorporated in a conventional footwear, and it constitutes a link of very ample use.